AL: Alicia's Journey! Aura Travels
by Final Heir
Summary: Here's the tale of a young child that was born from two characters within the Auracian Legacy Series. Her journey through and across the great world of Pokemon. Meeting and making new friends the girl continues on looking to see the future that she hope will make her like her parents. This is a semi open OC story, Read Review and Enjoy everyone! submission goes till I say!
1. Ch 1 Journey Day 1

**_Good day everyone, Final Heir here, I know this may appear as a repost of a chapter that I previously posted on my Auracian Legacy Story as a unique special for my 2 year anniversary, but I have a more unique plan for this small tale about the daughter of two characters within the story. What I have planned here is a whole story! This will detail little Alicia's travels through the world that is Pokemon! For right now it'll be a semi open OC submission using my OC file for Legend of Solace, so old readers that have this file handy if they want to submit a max of 2 OCs and new readers can find it in the first chapter of Legend of Solace or at the bottom of this chapter. Anyway, this is a small start, and I will tell you that I will try and follow the Black2/White2 gameplay for this part of the story. I'll also tell that this story follows over several regions and may do a few jumps, and I may acknowledge or make a few notices to other characters from my previous stories, but I'll keep it as modern as possible, this is also a complete side, and will have little involvement with the main stories, just as I plan on this being a side piece for if I'm bored and have no progress for the main stories, if I'm hitting a block, or if my only ideas are for this story. Anyway I'll stop rambling, enjoy this story, I'll update it when I can and also, my main Pokemon use will be Pokoh and Solace as I have them in full, but it'll also be every other Pokemon known, AND! The new Gen 6 Pokemon, BUT, only when I have proper information on them, I'll allow Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie, but only if you use natural Pokemon moves to a fire, water, and grass types and what you think would be properly given to them, but I will not allow evolutions till them if their fan made! they have to be genuine and if they are I want proper detailed information! rambling pt2 aside, enjoy everyone, sorry for the rules and rambling, but I hope that everyone likes this and that it'll become a popular story!_**

_(Aspertia City – Pokémon Center – 7:00 AM)_

_It's a calm morning in the lush a wonderful city, within a small quiet room lays a young girl, her dark red hair that lightened as it got to the tips fell at either side of her head leaving her soft pale skin shown, she was in a white short sleeved night top and a black pair of pajama pants, at her feet on top of her covers was a small young Pokémon. The Pokémon had a small Wolf pup like form, the main fur is a charcoal like grey, it's eyes a calm red, the tail resembles a light fire, it's underbelly is a lightened dark grey, the fur around the ears resemble a fire, a small red fire is around the Pokémon's ankles. As the small girl stirred and squirmed slowly walking up letting out a big yawn, she sat up and stretched out, while rubbing one eye she pawed out and reached for a pair of glasses placing them on even though her eyes were perfectly healthy and could see perfectly._

"Stupid boat…" The girl said letting out another big yawn as she rubs her soft and sweet yellow eyes under the glasses. "Stupid early morning…"

As the small girl began to awake fully, she grew a smile from her frown and pout at how early the day had been when she looked to the pup asleep on her bed.

"So cute…" The girl whispered as she petted the pup making it stir. The pup slowly stood up and yawned stretching out before barking part of its name out.

"Flam!" The pup barked happily as it looked to the girl.

"Good morning Flamolf" The girl had a smile as she petted the Flamolf before giggling as it jumped up at her licking her face. "That tickles!" smiling and laughing the whole time, the girl quickly got her Pokémon under control and held it close relaxing back into the bed. She stayed like this for a few minutes before lying back on the bed laying her Flame Wolf Pokémon beside her. She then dug through her bag and pulled out a small doll that mirrored the Pokémon laying beside her, holding it tight she snuggled back into the bed and dosed off into a light sleep.

"I miss you Mama…" The girl muttered as she fell into a deeper sleep nuzzling the doll and her Pokémon.

_As the small child rests on what is her first day as a Pokémon Trainer in region of Unova, dreams of her family dance through her head, her smile occasionally grows and she lets out small giggles, but it occasionally changes to whimpers making her curl up around her doll as an occasional tear falls and a small light and heat begins to emanate from her wrists and ankles, the black marks glowing with a slight red light. It was only for a few hours that the girl remained asleep before she was awakened by her Pokémon licking at her face._

"I'm up Flam…" the girl said squirming before letting out a yawn as she sat up. "It's time to get dressed!" After standing and stretching out, the girl undressed from her pajamas before getting her clothes.

Before she pulled her black and white stripped long sleeved top on, she light rubbed a birthmark on her right arm, it had looked like a fire that had wings placed around it. After she got her long sleeved top on she pulled a large blood red tank top on that fell to just above her knees like a dress. Once she finished pulling her dark blue pants that came to the middle of her shins she put on a black pair of flats. "There, all pretty like Mama." The girl gave a spin smiling.

"Olf!" Flamolf barked happily his tail wagging.

"Thanks Flamy." she said with a smile as she petted the wolf. She looked herself over before pulling a ruby red rose necklace from her side bag and putting it around her neck; she lightly gripped it and muttered softly. "I miss you papa…"

After taking a soft deep breath she grabbed her black messenger bag and put it on before attaching the small silver briefcase. "Time to go and see the new professor in this area~" After cleaning the room, the young girl took her leave of the Pokémon Center, and head out to explore the city. As she made her walk through the town with her Flamolf at her side, she would occasionally stop whenever she saw a small boy walking around with an elder but still young girl. Whenever she did, she would clench her hands over her heart. "_Ethan… I miss you little brother…_"

After a few hours of exploring, the girl went off to a high plateau that was reached by climbing a large set of stairs.

"Too… Many… Stairs…" The girl panted softly having little energy and her stomach grumbling. Letting out a sigh, she walked around the high area looking around while she rubbed her stomach. "Tummy quiet down… I know that I should've eaten earlier… we'll eat after we meet the Professor…"

Giving a soft chuckle from behind the girl, a young adult woman walked up to her. She had short poofy but flat blond hair and green eyes which were behind orange glasses. She was wearing a black shirt underneath a white tank-top; there was also a thick orange coat on her. She was also wearing a green pair of pants that covered to her knees on her legs and orange and black shoes on her feet. At her side was a small green messenger bag/purse and on her head was a green beret with a white ribbon. "Pardon me little one, did you say that you were looking for the professor?"

Giving a small jump the girl turned towards the adult as her wolf pup jumped up onto her shoulder. "Yes… I-I did…"

"Well, I'm happy to say that you found her, I'm Professor Bianca." The professor had said with a happy giggle and wave. "Who might you be though?"

Smiling, the girl waved back happily knowing that she was closer to starting her journey. "Yay! I knew I'd find you eventually! Oh, and my name is Alicia Rose Pierce. My Papa is a professor like you."

"Oh! You're Professor Pierce's daughter; he told me that you'd be here after he learned that the lab had moved." Bianca said kneeling down to the girl's height considering how she was barely 4' tall. "He has a high position among most professors and as a field researcher; I'm surprised that he didn't just get you set as a trainer himself."

"He did part of the work, but he told me that every time I go to a different region, I should meet the professor their and register with them." Alicia said with a smile as she took Flamolf from her shoulder and held him close.

"I understand, well let us begin then," Bianca said as she pulled a small machine from her bag and a cylinder from it as well. "Do you have a PokéDex already?"

"Yup!" Alicia said smiling as she pulled a white and red Unova PokéDex out of her pocket.

"Good," Bianca said with a giggle as she took it and placed it into the machine. "And a Trainer Card?" Alicia smiled as she pulled the trainer card from her bag. The card had no information on it spare simple information on Alicia and a picture of her. Taking the card, Bianca placed it into the machine and entered a few details, and in a few seconds, the PokéDex and card were linked and all the information was set. "Here you are Ms. Pierce." Bianca removed the devise and card before giving them back to Alicia.

"Thank you," Alicia said smiling as she put the things away. "What's the cylinder for Professor…?"

"Ah, this is one of the best parts," Bianca said as she pressed a button opening the cylinder showing three PokéBalls. "As my welcome to you on your Unova journey, I would like you to be able to take one of these three Pokémon."

"Thank you! Um… _I've seen what Mama would probably see and I've seen the starters for this region… and she told me once that she preferred Snivy… so…_ Can I have Snivy?" Alicia asked looking at the PokéBalls.

"Of course!" Bianca said as she removed Snivy's PokeBall and closed the cylinder putting it away before giving Alicia the PokeBall. "Take good care of her."

"I will!" Alicia said happily as she nuzzled the PokeBall against her cheek before putting it away. "Thank you so much Professor!"

"You're welcome Alicia, what's your goal as a trainer?" Bianca asked.

"Um… I was thinking of working on being a researcher and a master like Papa and a top coordinator and expert breeder like Mama…" Alicia said as she nuzzled Flamolf's fur thinking about her plans.

"Well contests aren't well known here in Unova, so why don't you start as a researcher, a breeder, and a gym competitor while you're here?" Bianca said giving a suggestion.

"I think that'll work, thanks professor." Alicia said smiling. "But what Gym should I go to first…?"

"There is a Gym here, and it's run by an old friend of mine, but you should probably head towards Floccesy Town and train along Route 19 to build up your strengths."

"That sounds good Professor, thank you." Alicia said as she set her Pokémon down. A bright blush formed on her face as her stomach grumbled again.

"But might I suggest you get something to eat first?" Bianca said with a chuckle.

Giving a broken chuckle and a sweatdrop on the back on her head, Alicia nodded. "That would probably be best…"

"Well I would like some company..." Bianca said. "I have a nice lunch waiting at my lab, and I would appreciate it if you'd join me."

"Thank you, I would like to join you." Alicia said happily as she and Bianca left the plateau and started back for her lab.

_Alicia, a kind, sweet, loving girl, has made her first steps in the progress towards starting her adventure. After spending a good few hours with the Professor learning everything she could, Alicia left the city late in the afternoon for Route 19. She spent several hours going through the route looking for new Pokémon to battle or capture to build her team, but it wasn't long before she needed to camp for the first time._

_(Route 19 – small clearing – 8:00 PM)_

Sitting around a camp fire that she formed, Alicia was going through a note book her father had given her, she had been trying to cook something to eat, and it didn't take long before she found something she could make. After eating a nice meal, she sat changed in her pajamas looking at the campfire curled up in her tent.

"_Mama… Papa… Ethan… I wish that we were all together… I miss you all…_" Alicia said to herself.

For a few minutes she stayed curled up muttering to herself, but she shifted back into her tent while Flamolf got defensive as sounds came from the forest.

After a few minutes a young girl about the same age as Alicia and roughly the same height came out of the forest and into the clearing. She had long curly brunette hair and bright blue eyes, she was in a blue tank-top and a light blue pair of pants, she was wearing white sandals and had a white sling bag on.

"Wow… I've never seen that Pokémon before…" The girl said as she pulled a PokeDex out and activating it pointing it at Flamolf.

**_Flamolf, the Flame Wolf Pokémon, this Pokémon can often be seen as aggressive, but is actually rather loyal. While trying to appear tough to get past its cute form, it dreams of the day that it'll unlock its true potential._**

"What a cutie," The girl said with a giggle as Flamolf growled.

"Who's there…?" Alicia said softly as she crawled into view.

"Oh, hello, my name is Kylee; I didn't mean to disturb you…" Kylee said branding a soft smile as Flamolf began to calm down.

"It's nice to meet you, and there are no worries… I'm Alicia…" Alicia said as she sat outside her tent and put her Flamolf in her lap.

"Um… do you think I could set up camp here with you…?" Kylee asked with a faint blush on her face.

"I don't mind it, there looks like there's plenty of room." Alicia said with a smile as Kylee started to unpack her bag and supplies next to Alicia's tent. After a few minutes the two were sitting side by side next to the fire talking and getting to know each other.

It wasn't long before they called it a night and retired to their tents to sleep.

**_The night came and went in little time at all. Both of the girls having slept peacefully and the Pokémon they had all getting a good night's sleep. Both had woken up early to a bright and shining sun. Their second day has come to a start, and what may lie ahead of these two is still yet to be determined…_**

**_There you have it all! I hope that you all enjoyed the start and will continue to look into this story, I'll try and update this along with my other works, but I'm sorry if this end up another delayed piece. Anyway, here's the OC data_**

Name: (First and Last)

Nickname: (Optional)

Age:

_For natural Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators _(Lowest 10-12 (Must be Solace Native), Maximum 16 (If higher please be reasonable)

_For Junior Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators _(Lowest 6, Maximum 9. And keep them Solace Native)

Hometown: (Town or City, Region) _If from a Fan Made Region, please give a brief description of home location._

Appearance: (What do they look like?)

Clothes: (What do they wear?)

Occupation: (Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Researcher, Designer, Etc.)

Personality: (What are they like? Please give a brief detailed description if able,)

Talents: (What are they good at? Ex. Cooking and Medicine)

Family: (Living and dead (If any), also give a brief description for each member.)

Friends: (Who does this person know? Give brief description of where and how they met and how close they were as friends, No limit to friends, could be friends with actual series characters or with other fiction characters)

Pokémon: (If 10, maximum of 2 Pokémon, If older any 6 from any region, Please give nature and a list of up to 5 moves.)

Future Pokémon: (Evolutions, Eggs, Captures, Trades (Give description of how trade transpires), gifts (Tell who gave the Pokémon.)

Tech: (Tell what kind of Technology the person has. i.e. Pokétch, PokéGear, Xtransciever, etc.)

Goals: (What do they strive for?)

Crush: (Optional, if one is present then tell me who you want, or give a description in what you're looking for in your significant other,)

Back-story: (History)

**_Send them in and please continue to read, review, and enjoy the stories and works from Final Heir Productions! _**

_Pokemon belongs to it's original creators  
This story, Solace, and 1/2 of Pokoh, as well as Solace's and a few of Pokohs Pokemon belong to me with the other parts belonging to Torchix  
and finally the OC's used belong to their submitters_


	2. Ch 2 Catching up with family

**_Hello Everyone, back again with the next chapter! so far three OC's have been given in, I'm hoping for more, but the submission is still open! I hope that you all enjoy this story!_**

**_It's the morning of little Alicia's start in the Pokémon world, and along with her two Pokémon, she has made a brand new friend, a young girl named Kylee. The two may have only just met, but their journey together through the world of Unova has only just begun._**

_(Route 9 – Small Clear – 6:00 AM)_

The newly risen sun for this quiet day shines down through the trees on the small camp site. The light cut through the lining of the tents and tickled the eyes of the two young girls, while young Kylee had woken up and gave out a soft yawn waking easily, Alicia had a bit more of a sore wake up not having been used to sleeping on the ground.

"Mean sun… it's too early…" Alicia muttered with a soft yawn as she grabbed a brush and started brushing her hair out. As she got her messy hair cleared out and down, Alicia's happy smile formed seeing her small companion asleep and curled up. "Aww, so cute," Taking her time, Alicia got changed from her black and white night clothes and into her normal clothing. Once she had been dressed she picked up her wolf pup and slowly climbed out of the tent to find Kylee already there starting on some breakfast. "Hey… Kylee wasn't it…?"

"Yup, and you're Alicia, and that's Flamolf." Kylee said maintaining her smile. "Sorry if this is weird, but I like memorizing people's full names, so could you please tell me yours?"

Alicia giggled softly at the question as she sat down besides Kylee lying Flamolf on her lap. "Not at all, but only if you tell me yours back!" Alicia said with a giggle. "Anyway, I am Alicia Rose Pierce, my daddy is a researcher and my mommy is a breeder, and I have a little brother."

"Pierce… Pierce… My mommy and daddy told me about a friend of theirs named Pierce, but anyway, my name is Kylee Ann Sire." Kylee said softly as she worked on the breakfast for the two of them.

"Sire…? Are you the daughter of Vahn and Karina Sire?" Alicia asked as she petted her sleeping wolf. Hearing her parent's names caused Kylee to make a small jump.

"Yes I am; how do you know about me parents?" Kylee asked surprised while Alicia just giggled.

"They're my aunt and uncle, my daddy's mom and dad are Aunty Kari's step parents," Alicia said keeping her giggles.

"So doesn't that make us cousins?" Kylee asked as her smile grew.

"Yup!" Alicia said happily giving Kylee a hug. "I'm so happy to meet family so soon!"

"Me too!" Kylee said as she gave Alicia a hug back. "How about we stick together through the journey?"

"Sounds good to me," Alicia said as Flamolf let out a small bark and yawn as he sat up a stretched. "Morning cutie," Alicia gave a giggle as she picked up her Flamolf who quickly began licking her.

"That's adorable," Kylee said as she checked her cooking. "Breakfast is ready; we should let the Pokémon out to so that they can eat,"

"Right," Alicia said as she set her Flamolf down before letting her Snivy out who took a quick ballerina twirl before striking a cute pose. "She's so cute!"

"Yup," Kylee said as she let her Tepig out of its Pokeball. "Time to eat Tepig,"

"Tep!" Tepig said happily before looking to Alicia and her Pokémon.

"Tepig, this is my Cousin Alicia, and her Pokémon Snivy and Flamolf." Kylee said petting Tepig before he went over to the Pokémon.

"It's nice to meet you Tepig," Alicia said with a smile as Flamolf and Snivy went over to Tepig.

"Flam," Flamolf barked giving his hello.

"Sni," Snivy said sweetly giving a shy hello.

"Tei, pig Tepig." Tepig said giving his returned greeting while Kylee served up their foods.

"Time to eat everyone," Kylee said giving out the food. "I hope you like it Alicia, daddy taught me how to cook, so I hope that I'm as good as he is."

"I'm sure that you're great Kylee," Alicia said as she and their Pokémon started eating.

Through the early hours the two cousins began to properly get to know each other it wasn't long that they saw each other as more of sisters instead of cousins and even as best friends in the simple sight of it. It was almost noon when the two decided it was time to start back up and get on to the road.

_(Route 19 – Outside Floccesy Town – 10:50 AM)_

"We made it!" Alicia said with a happy chuckle while Flamolf gave a happy bark from her shoulder.

"Yup," Kylee said as they walked into the small town. "Where should we go first?"

"I think the Pokémon Center is the best starting point, we can go there and get a room for the night." Alicia said looking around.

"Good idea, but then could we go to a store? I need to stock up on some new materials." Kylee asked looking through her bag.

"Sure!" Alicia said as she looked around the town. "I think the Pokémon Center is… that way!"

"Yup," Kylee said as she followed Alicia to the Pokémon Center.

The center was simple and decently equipped as most are, but the Nurse Joy there seemed a bit different as in the fact she had her hair down fully with it reaching her mid back, and she had a simple pendant on with the center piece being a crystal shard.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center, is there anything I can help you with?" Nurse Joy said maintaining her happy smile.

"Hiya Nurse Joy, we'd like a room for two please," Alicia said walking up to the main desk.

"Of course, who will the room be registered under?" Nurse Joy asked as she stood by her computer.

"I'll take the registration Alicia; it'll be under Kylee Ann Sire." Kylee said as Nurse Joy typed into the computer before giving a pair of cards to Kylee.

"Here you are girls, these cards are registered to your door, the door will only open when these keys are used, also, you two can keep them, just give them to the Nurse Joy at other centers and they'll reset the keys for the room you choose, but be sure to stop back here for you two decide to leave so that I can blank the card." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Alicia and Kylee said with a smile before going off to their room.

"Hey, maybe we should call our families so that they'll know that we're okay," Kylee said as she and Alicia got their stuff settled in.

Alicia stood quiet for a moment before looking to Kylee with a smile, but the smile had a bit more of a feeling that she was holding something back.

"Sounds good to me," Alicia said as she set Flamolf on her bed. She let out a small giggle as he curled up and fell asleep. "Sleepy pup,"

"Yup, come on Alicia, I'm sure mommy and daddy would like to see you," Kylee said as she ran out of the room.

"Yeah…" Alicia whispered as she clenched over her heart and where the pendant was. "_Mommy… Daddy… Ethan… I wish you both were home together when I call… I want to be able to see you both…_" Wiping a few tears away, Alicia took a deep breath before going back downstairs to Kylee at the video phones.

"Are you okay Alicia…?" Kylee asked a little worried.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay, sorry if I kept you waiting, should we call your parents first?" Alicia asked trying to keep her happy smile.

"Sure!" Kylee said taking Alicia into the video booth. It only took a few moments for Kylee to dial her home on the monitor, but in the time she was, Alicia had been fidgeting a bit worried about when she had to call her own family.

When the call went through, the two girls were met by two people. One was a male into his mid 20's; his hair was a long and spiky black tied back, his pale rose colored eyes looked strong and bold, but had a gentle look. He had a slight tan to his skin, he was in a black short sleeved shirt with a dark grey long sleeved one on under the black, while all that was visible, what couldn't be seen was his dark blue pants and white pair of socks. Sitting by him was a young woman in her mid 20's; her hair was long and red and left draped over her shoulder in a loose ponytail, her eyes were a warm and gentle blue, she was wearing a white sundress, a red shield was placed on her as a necklace.

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy!" Kylee said happily looking to her parents.

"_Hey kiddo, how're things going?_" The man said with a smile.

"_Who's your friend sweetie?_" The woman asked.

"Mommy, Daddy, its Alicia, your niece remember?" Kylee said with a giggle.

"Hi Aunty Kari, hi Uncle Vahn," Alicia said smiling while giving a shy wave.

"_Oh Alicia, I hardly recognized you cutie, I'm so happy that you two were able to meet each other._" Karina said with a happy smile.

"_How's your dad doing Alicia?_" Vahn asked.

"He's alright, busy as ever," Alicia said trying to hide her feelings. "His research keeps him constantly busy."

"_I'm sorry sweetie, what about your mom, how's she doing…?_" Karina asked knowing the story and what was happening.

"She's good… I miss her though; I wish I could've seen her before I left for Unova…" Alicia said with a small sigh.

"_I'm sorry Alicia,_" Karina said as Kylee gave her a hug. "_Your uncle Vahn and I are always here for you if your dad is having trouble to be._"

"Thanks Aunty Kari, I appreciate it," Alicia said with a happy smile as she hugged Kylee.

"_Heh, you two look a lot like sisters already,_" Vahn said with a chuckle. "_Be good you two, and look after each other._"

"We will Daddy, I love you both, talk again soon!" Kylee said waving as the screen cut out. "Do you want you call your family now Alicia…?"

"Yeah… I probably should to let Daddy know that I'm safe and in Floccesy Town…" Alicia said calmly as she bit her lip and dialed her father's number.

The time took a bit longer this time around with the call being such a long distance, but when it went through Alicia's eyes lit up and watered a little. She had come to see two adults and a little boy. The male adult was nearing his early 30's; his dark blue hair was tied back, he was in a black button up dress shirt with a white lab coat on over it, he had also been wearing a dark blue pair of pants. The woman was in a black long sleeved shirt with a red tank top over it, she also had a dark grey pair of pants on, she was in her mid 20's and had soft red eyes with a pair of glasses over her eyes, her hair was a long sandy brown with a black fringe. The boy was only about 6 or so, he was in a light blue short sleeved shirt and a black pair of shorts, he had been wearing a pair of glasses over his blue eyes, and his hair was a short sandy brown with a blue fringe.

"Mommy! Daddy! Ethan!" Alicia said happily as a few tears fell. "Yay! You're all together!"

"_Hey, no crying baby,_" The woman said with a soft giggle while Alicia wiped her tears away giggling before sticking her tongue out.

"_Hi big sister!_" The little boy said with a happy wave.

"Hi brobro!" Alicia said with a happy wave back.

"_How're things going Alicia?_" The man asked before looking to Kylee. "_You're Kylee, Vahn and Karina's little girl, right?_"

"Yup!" Kylee said with a giggle and a wave.

"Things are going well, we made it to Floccesy Town!" Alicia said happily.

"_Very good kiddo, are you two going to be traveling together?_" the woman asked.

"Yup! We decided that this morning," Alicia said.

"_Good, it's always best to have people with you on your journey._" The man said. "_Hey, while you two are there, pay a visit to Alders home, he gives lessons to new trainers to see how strong they are._"

"That sounds like a good idea." Kylee said. "We still need to do some shopping though, so we can stop by Alder on the way while walking around."

"_Sounds like a good plan, do you two have enough money?_" The woman asked.

"Between the two of us, we should have enough," Alicia said calmly.

"_You two should getting going then, you don't want to miss your chance at doing your shopping, right?_" The man asked.

"Oh yeah, we should get going." Kylee said.

"Aww, okay…" Alicia said with a pout. "I gotta go… I love you Mommy, Ethan, I miss you so much!"

"_We miss you too baby, and we love you so much, have fun and please be safe!_" Alicia's mother said softly.

"I will! I love you all so much!" Alicia said happily.

"_We love you too baby, call tonight and we'll all still be here,_" Alicia's mother said.

"Yay, bye everyone!" Alicia said happily as the video cut out.

"I'm happy you got to see your family all together," Kylee said as she gave Alicia a hug.

"I am too!" Alicia said with a huge smile as she hugged Kylee back. "Let's go get the shopping done so that we can get some training done."

"Okay," Kylee said as they both left the booth.

"Hey, I never asked, what was it that you wanted to do as a trainer?" Alicia said as they left the Pokémon Center after getting a few things from their bags.

"Oh, I want to be a Pokémon Master, like my Daddy, I want to be a great master like he is!" Kylee said with a giggle as the two girls entered the supermarket.

"I do too, but my goal is more opened, I want to be a Master like Daddy, and a Top Coordinator like Mommy, but I also want to be a researcher and a breeder like Mommy and Daddy are too." Alicia said with a soft giggle and a sweatdrop. "I really just can't decide,"

"Nothing wrong with that," Kylee said with a chuckle. "Hey, while I get the cooking supplies, can you get some of the Pokémon food and other things we'll need?"

"Yup!" Alicia said with a giggle as she walked off to find the different trainer supplies.

The two explored the market for awhile gathering what supplies they could that they had needed, it had taken long before they all made their way to where Alder lived, but sadly he wasn't home so they just explored the town before finding a park.

_(Floccesy Town – Park – 3:00 PM)_

"It sucks that Alder wasn't here…" Kylee said with a sigh as she and Alicia sat on a bench eating a few sandwiches.

"Yeah… Hey, how about we have a battle?" Alicia asked. "We both have just started and neither of us has had any battles yet, not even with a wild Pokémon."

"Sounds good to me, sense I'm sure that you and Flamolf already have some experience, can it be a single Pokémon Battle with my Tepig against your Snivy?" Kylee asked as she stood up with a PokeBall.

"Sounds good, they are our newest Pokémon, so we should get used to them." Alicia said as she stood at a distance apart from Kylee holding her PokeBall.

"You can go first Alicia," Kylee called as she threw out her PokeBall. "Tepig lets go!" as the PokeBall flew, it suddenly popped open letting the young Sire's Fire Pig Pokémon who let out a small snort of embers.

"Okay! Time to battle Snivy!" Alicia said happily as she threw out her PokeBall calling on her Grass Snake Pokémon who did the ballerina twirl with a cute pose upon landing on the ground. "_Now what can Snivy do…?_" Alicia pulled her PokeDex out and pointed it to Snivy as it activated.

**_Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon, Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands._**

"_It says she knows Leer and Tackle for right now…_" Alicia whispers. "Okay! Snivy use Leer!" With her command let out Snivy moved closer to Tepig and gave him a sharp look in his eyes. The action intimidated Tepig a bit and caused his Defensive stats to lower. "Now Tackle!" In a quick move, Snivy sudden jump and slammed into Tepig hard pushing him back."

"Sni," Snivy said softly as she got back into position apart for Tepig.

"Te, pig Tep…" Tepig said with a few pants having taken more damage than he normally would have from the tackle alone.

"Okay, I need to act," Kylee said as she pulled her PokeDex out and pointed it to Tepig.

**_Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon, It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp._**

"_Okay, he knows Tackle and Tail Whip; I should be able to match Snivy's actions._" Kylee whispered. "Tepig, use Tail Whip and then Tackle!" With Tepig's commands, he started by wagging his tail cutely at Snivy. The action lowered her defense while calming her, but Tepig quickly acted and charged at Snivy ramming into her like she had just done to him.

Both retook their position and were both at about the same range of damage.

"_I could win this with only a few moves._" Alicia muttered. "Snivy, keep using Tackle, and dodge whenever you can!" Snivy quickly acted and tackled at Tepig, but he evaded the move. She continued trying to tackle him and land her hit.

"Good Tepig, keep dodging!" Kylee called out. "Find your opening and use Tackle back!" Tepig kept dodging the moves and tried his own tackle but Snivy quickly dodged it herself. On a few occasions they actually connected in the attack and bounced off each other.

"Once more Snivy! As hard as you can!" Alicia called out. Snivy acted and ran at Tepig ready to deliver her attack.

"Wait for it, then dodge and attack back!" Kylee called. Tepig stood patiently waiting for Snivy to act, and just as soon as Snivy was about to make contact, the Fire Pig Pokémon made a sudden move and dodged the tackle before tackle Snivy to the ground with a thud,

The small Grass Snake Pokémon tried to push herself up before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Snivy!" Alicia said as she ran over to her Pokémon.

"Yay! I won! Great job Tepig!" Kylee said as she hugged her Pokémon before walking to Alicia and Snivy. "Is Snivy okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay, just needs rest." Alicia said as she returned her Pokémon. "Good job with your win Kylee,"

"Thanks Alicia, it was pretty open with us knowing practically the same moves, so either of us could have won it." Kylee said with a giggle.

"Yup, let's get back to the Pokémon Center so that they can rest." Alicia said with a smile as she stood up.

"Okay," Kylee said as she and Alicia walked off to the Pokémon Center.

For the rest of their day, Alicia and Kylee explored the town and either gathered new things or get ready for tomorrow's training day. They had a rather simple but delicious dinner none the less. For a few hours they grew closer to each other and to their own Pokémon. As it got later in the day, they both started getting ready for bed, while Alicia took a bath, Kylee gave her parents a goodnight call. And the same was done while Kylee bathed, but Alicia made her call a little long sense only her mother was there at the moment and her little brother was asleep.

_(Floccesy Town Pokémon Center – Phone Booths – 9:30 PM)_

"_Sweetie you really should be getting back to Kylee and get to bed…_" Alicia's mother said calmly with a soft tone.

"I know… but I really miss you Mommy… having you here and able to talk… I wanted as much as I could…" Alicia said with a small sigh as she curled up on the seat in the booth. "I hate how you and Ethan have to live so far away…"

"_Oh Alicia… my sweetie baby girl…_" The mother said as she let out a small whimper and wiped a few tears away. "_I'm a horrible mother for leaving you alone…_"

"No! You're a great Mommy! Please don't cry Mommy!" Alicia said in protest. "Mommy I love you, I just wish we could've lived all together and happy…"

"_I know baby… I do too…_" The woman said as she wiped the tears away. "_I love you so much baby…_"

"I love you too Mommy…" Alicia said softly. "I wish you could hug me…"

"_I do too sweetie… I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you left… I really tried, but I wasn't able to sneak out…_"

"It's okay Mommy… I wish I could hear you sing for me while I sleep…" Alicia said with a sigh.

"_Maybe you can, do you have the phone your father gave you for emergencies?_"

"Yeah…" Alicia said as she fished a white PokeCell from her pocket.

"_Go back to your room and call home, I'll answer and sing for you,_"

"Thank you Mommy!" Alicia said with a smile and a giggle.

"_Goodnight baby,_"

"Goodnight Mommy, I love you," Alicia said making a cute kissy face.

"_I love you too baby,_" the mother said with a giggle making the kissy face back before the image cut out.

Alicia, smiling brightly and happily, left the booth and ran back to hers and Kylee's room. Kylee was already asleep and snuggling her Tepig, so Alicia quietly got into bed and snuggled her doll and Flamolf while waiting for her mother's call. It was only a few moment before her call went through.

"_Alicia?_" The mother asked after calling.

"Hi Mommy," Alicia said with a small yawn and giggle.

Letting out a giggle, the mother started to sing a soft lullaby that she had already done for little Alicia in her youth. The young trainer let out a small yawn and nuzzled her bedding before slowly falling asleep. The mother continued till the song end even after hearing the girls small snores through the phone.

"_Sweet dreams baby, I love you_" the mother said as she ended the call.

The young budding trainer slept calmly and peacefully through the night thanks to the help of her mother's voice, she maintained a calm quiet rest through the night waiting and hoping for greater adventures tomorrow will hold to her and her new friend.

**_There you have it everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this! Please keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying the story!_**


	3. Ch 3 Night in Floccesy

**_Hello everyone! Time for a new update! I'll get onto the Auracian Legacy Cliff Hanger soon, I hope that you all enjoy this update!_**

**_The night of the two little girls went by gently and easily. Alicia was able to sleep and dream easily being serenaded by her mother's gentle lullaby, and Kylee had her own little method of sleep that was calm and simple, but towards the middle of the night, her sleep and dreams were interrupted._**

_(Floccesy Town Pokémon Center – Alicia and Kylee's Room – 2:30 AM)_

The room was quiet and gentle, the only light coming in was that of the moon, but as time grew and past, a shadow took form and shined into the room from the large window that was at the end of the room. While the shadow had formed along the very center of the room, it started drifting towards Kylee. As it got closer she started to shake and whimper, cradling and holding her Tepig tight. Once it was fully over her a thick and dark smoke cloud formed over her while deep red eyes seemed to glare at her.

"_The Sire heir… That Wench of a princess escaped my grasp because of those damned knights of hers… but I will not lose my chance with her brat of a daughter… I'll get my revenge… and I'll do it by making her 'sweet precious adorable' daughter suffer…_" an eerie and sinister voice said with a whisper as it echoed through the whole land. As the voice faded away the smoke lowered and hovered closer to Kylee, a little of it wafting by her nose and into her system as she quickly grew pale and began to squirm in her bed. Her breath becoming harsh and quick as she broke out in a cold sweat, her shaking became much harsher as rolled around in her bed.

"n-no… p-please d-don't g-go…" Kylee muttered as large streams of tears rolled down her cheeks. She continued like this for awhile as she continued to squirm around, it wasn't long before her Tepig quickly became aware and tried his hardest to wake up his young trainer. As the young Fire Pig Pokémon tried everything he could the cloud faded away as a shadow that mirrored the Pitch-Black Pokémon appeared and quickly faded. Once both dark images were gone Kylee quickly shot awake scared out her mind and shaking hard curled up tight. "_I-I… I n-never have n-nightmares… at l-least n-none as real as th-that…_" As he mind started to regain focus she quickly checked herself over to see if what she had seen had really happened. She was prepared to breathe a deep sigh of relief but that had stopped when she suddenly felt a sharp piercing pain and gave out a loud cry from the pain.

The cry was loud enough that it shot Alicia awake in a quick and sudden frantic instant. "What the, Kylee what's wrong?!" Alicia said panicked as she hurried over to her friend, she was about to touch the arm that Kylee was holding but she stopped as he eyes widened at the first sight she caught. The young Sire's right arm around her shoulder and upper arm was growing damp, but as she looked down her arm, she saw it, the scarlet red fluid that runs through every living being's body, blood.

The two girls rushed to the bathroom and got the pajama top off to show three scratch marks on Kylee's arm. They were a lot like claw marks in form, but they had been deep. Both of the young trainers were scared out of their minds. Kylee couldn't stop herself from crying while Alicia was on the verge of tears at the fear that she couldn't help her friend, as the issues got worse Alicia sprang to action trying to do everything that she could.

"_D-Daddy t-taught me about this… I know h-he did… f-first… stop the b-bleeding…_" Alicia muttered to herself as she gently touched Kylee's arm but panicked when Kylee let out a yelp and cry of pain. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore; as they fell she started to shake becoming even more scared. "_What if I h-hurt her m-more…? Wh-What if I m-make things w-worse…?_"

"A-Alicia…" Kylee said with a whimper as she gently took Alicia's hand. Alicia instantly snapped from her thoughts and looked to Kylee with tears falling. "I-I'm s-sorry for s-scaring you… p-please d-don't panic… I know you can do this… M-Mama and P-Papa t-told me about your p-parents… they're v-very smart people… if th-they were ever face w-with something like this th-they'd know instantly wh-what to do… I'm c-certain they t-taught you m-medical t-too… r-right…?"

"Th-They d-did… but n-nothing for something this s-serious…" Alicia said with a whimper as she started getting more scared, but as she held Kylee's hand tight her own started to glow.

"Don't b-be scared… I know you c-can do it… I b-believe in y-you…" Kylee said putting on a small smile through her sniffles and tears. This gave Alicia just enough confidence, she went through her bag and pulled some medical cotton padding out and carefully applied it to the wounds to suppress the bleeding while not noticing a small glow around the wounds.

"K-Kylee, please hold the padding with your other hand while I get the b-bandage…" Alicia said calmly. Kylee gave a gentle nod and applied pressure on the padding while trying to suppress the surge of pain. It took only a quick moment for Alicia to pull the bandage roll from her bag and start applying it to Kylee's arm. After another moment the bandage was fully applied and tied off putting pressure down. A little red from the blood began to show but it only got that far. "Th-There…"

"Th-Thank you A-Alicia…" Kylee said through soft sobs as she hugged Alicia tightly crying into her shoulder. Alicia returned the hug trying to comfort her friend.

"Kylee… h-how did you get h-hurt…?" Alicia asked becoming worried.

"I don't kn-know… I h-had a n-nightmare but it w-wasn't like any n-normal nightmare that I-I've had… it was s-so real… before I w-woke up, something attacked me… it h-hurt my arm leaving the three marks… I was so scared… I w-was all alone…" Kylee said whimpering as her tears started growing again.

"You won't ever be alone Kylee… I promise…" Alicia said as she comforted her friend. "Let's get you cleaned up and then back to bed…"

"Okay… thank you for everything Alicia…" Kylee said as she started taking several deep breathes to calm down. Once calm, Kylee started cleaning the blood from her arm before putting another pajama top on, but as she walked back to the room, a faint red appeared on her face. "A-Alicia…?"

"What is it Kylee…?" Alicia asked as she got ready in her bed.

"Um… c-could… could I lay in b-bed with y-you…?" Kylee asked as she grew a deep red.

Alicia grew her own soft shade, but just gave a soft giggle. "Sure, Tepig can join too." Alicia said calmly as she shifted towards a different side so that Kylee could lie on her left side and not hurt her right arm more.

"Thank you…" Kylee said keeping her deep red color as she walked over to Alicia's bed and laid down beside her while Tepig jumped over snuggled up into Kylee's arms. "I'm sorry if this is a bit odd…"

"Don't worry," Alicia said with a smile as she pulled the blankets up over her and Kylee after her Flamolf snuggled up into her arms. "When my whole family was living together, I would take Ethan to my room whenever he was crying and scared and I'd lay him down with me so he wouldn't be alone."

"You're a fantastic big sister Alicia," Kylee said with a smile as she nuzzled her Tepig before slowly falling asleep.

"Thank you Kylee…" Alicia whispered as she smiled shifting close to Kylee nuzzling her Embolf before falling back to sleep.

The two young trainers slept calmly through the remainder of the night with no further issues. But while Alicia had calm and simple dreams, Kylee was somewhat scared and worried that those nightmares would return. But even though she feared the return of the nightmare that had haunted her this night, she found solace and a peace when she nuzzled up to Alicia and felt her warm embrace while Tepig and Flamolf slept at the feet of their trainers after crawling out of their trainers hold.. The night flowed smoothly through with no issues. Both of our young Heroines were able to receive a peaceful night's sleep.

Day had slowly come and there were very few issues in the start of the day. After both getting their hygiene done through and Kylee's bandage looked after, they both settled on a decent breakfast with a bit of TV. The only real thing that caught their interest was a news story about a pair of people seen at random with a group of monkey based Pokémon around them. Curious, the girls decided to keep their eyes open, but they figured they wouldn't get their chance as easy as they thought they would.

As the day went on and around, they continued to look around for the EX champion, but he wasn't anywhere around, so the young trainers had come across a Unova original concept: The Battle Club.

_(Floccesy Town – Pokémon Battle Club – 1:00 PM) _

"What is this place?" Alicia asked as she and Kylee walked around the foyer of the large building. Different sounds could be heard all over the building. They all could be easily noted as Pokémon Battles.

"It's called the Battle Club Alicia, it's a place where trainers can come and train their Pokémon. It'll be fun to practice here before going back to challenge that Gym Leader Bianca told us about." Kylee said keeping an upbeat manor. "Mommy and Daddy took me to once once to see Aunt Hope train; it was so cool seeing everyone in action and battling together!"

"Alright, let's see if we can get things ready." Alicia said as she looked around the room.

"Excuse me little ladies, may I be of help to you two?" a large man said as he walked over to Alicia and Kylee. When the two girls turned to the man they say that he had a decently dark skin, a brown pair of eyes, short brown hair and a slightly bushy mustache, he was wearing a martial arts uniform that was mainly a dark grey, but it had a dark blue detail.

"Hello, I'm Alicia, and this is Kylee, we were hoping to get some training done." Alicia said smiling.

"Well of course, I'm Don George, the head of this Battle Club. I'll help you two get ready and settled." Don George said with a chuckle as he lead the two towards a computer system. "Just get your PokéDexes registered and your profiles made, then we'll get you two ready to battle.

"Alright," Alicia and Kylee said together as they walked to a pair of computers when a loud bang was heard from one of the battle fields.

"_Get back here you annoying chicken!_" A female trainer was heard yelling.

"What was that about?" Kylee asked.

"Oh just a pair of trainers I got set up a little while ago, one of them had a rather odd Pokémon… I swore I heard it talk, but I figured I was just getting on in years." Don George as he walked back to the front desk.

"A talking Pokémon…? Papa told me that some can be taught or can do it through special abilities, but I've never seen one that could before…" Alicia said as she entered the data.

"The Battle Club works by trainers issuing challenges to others, so maybe we can ask those two to a double battle and see for ourselves." Kylee said as she finished her data.

"Sounds good," Alicia said with a smile as she finished. "Don George, we're ready, but Kylee and I would like to request a double battle with those two that had the talking Pokémon with them."

"Alright then, go into the double battle page and send a request to… Ruby and Peter I believe their names were." Don George said calmly as he looked through his system.

"Alright… here we are." Kylee said as she pulled up the two profiles. "Challenge sent! Let's go find them!"

"Right!" Alicia said as he and Kylee took off to the arena's as the PokeDexes registered that their challenge was accepted.

_(Floccesy Town Battle Club – Arena 2 – 1:45 PM)_

There were two people at this arena, one a female and the other a male. The female had black, curly hair tied back in a pony tail at the bottom hem of her hat (Which mirrored Ash's Sinnoh version); her eyes were a soft and kind blue. She wears a red version of Ash's battle frontier hoodie, while the yellow button and hem remained as is, the main blue was red, the outside of the hood was black while the inside was pink, the sleeves were white, blue jeans with pink pockets, a pink waist pack, red sneakers.

The male had choppy purple hair, red eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with black long sleeves and a pair of jeans; he wore a black coat over his shirt, and basic black and white running shoes.

"Sounds like we have a challenge," The male had said as he petted his Quilava while looking at his PokeDex having gotten the message for the challenge. "It's a double battle."

"Accept it; we need the fresh practice for this region." The girl said while she was grinding her knuckle a Torchic that she held tight in the curl of her arm. The Pokémon was squirming around wildly trying to get free.

"Ruby stop it!" The Pokémon chirped as she squirmed around. "Oi! Stop it that hurts!"

"Not a chance, we told you to stay with us, and what do you do? You run off like a crazy chicken!" Ruby said as she ground her knuckle in more.

"I was curious!" The Torchic chirped as she finally squirmed free.

"Torchix this is a whole new region and location, we can't go wild, what would happen is you got lost?" The boy said as his Quilava went over to the unique Chick Pokémon. "What if we couldn't find you and someone else got to you?"

Torchix went quiet as Quilava nuzzled against her giving her a look. "Alright… I'm sorry; I guess I got over excited…" Torchix said with a sigh as she walked over and sat at Ruby's feet while Alicia and Kylee made their way over.

"Excuse me, but are you two Ruby and Peter?" Alicia asked.

"We are," Peter said as he stood after Quilava ran over to him. "You two must be the ones who issued us the challenge."

"Yeah we are; we heard that you had a talking Pokémon and we were hoping to see it, while getting some practice in before a gym battle." Kylee said as her Tepig stepped forward.

"Please, can we battle?" Alicia said as her Flamolf jumped forward from her shoulder.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Ruby said as she and Peter walked to one end of a battle field, Torchix standing beside Ruby and Quilava by Peter. "Oh, and the talking Pokémon is Torchix here."

"Hiya!" Torchix said excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Wow! It really can talk!" Alicia said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Alright then! Let's go Flamolf!" Flamolf ran forward and gave a bark as he prepared for battle.

"This'll be fun! Tepig lets battle!" Kylee said as he Tepig ran over to the field and stood by Flamolf.

"A Tepig and a Flamolf," Peter said as he pulled his PokeDex out.

**_Flamolf, the Flame Wolf Pokémon, this Pokémon can often be seen as aggressive, but is actually rather loyal. While trying to appear tough to get past its cute form, it dreams of the day that it'll unlock its true potential._**

**_Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon, It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp._**

"A pair of Fire Types, so a fire type battles it is then. Let's go Quilava," Peter said as Quilava ran over to stay beside Torchix.

"I'll ref this battle," Don George said as he stood at the edge and middle of the battle field. "This is a double battle between the teams of Alicia and Kylee, and Ruby and Peter, the winner is the team who defeats both Pokémon from the other team. Begin!"

**_A battle between our pair of trainers and a rather odd pair has begun. With the recent happenings that has surrounded our Heroines, what lays ahead of them on their journey?_**

**_Sorry for a relatively short update, but I hope you all enjoyed, OC's should start to show soon, Read, Review, and Enjoy!_**


End file.
